


Lucifer's Knight Chronicle

by Tenebraelux



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Kaze Hikaru
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Illnesses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebraelux/pseuds/Tenebraelux
Summary: An image of a man with long crimson hair and sharp bluish-green eyes appeared behind the back of his mind. 'He' who was born in darkness and filled with destruction......"From now on, your name will be Akachi!“Meoww...."Will you be my Knight?""No..."..."Please! I'll do anything! Save him!""Even if that is not what he had wished for?""Yes."...It was written down in history that he died on July 19, 1868 due to an illness. But in another version of the history, Lucifer's Knight was reborn into the world.He was once a broken sword, but that fateful day changed everything. Even his very being.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, not too hot nor too humid. The breeze was perfectly warm. 

It was the ideal weather for a certain sick young man. 

Within a modest traditional Japanese home, lay one of the best swordmen in Japan. However, because he had constructed an illness with low survival percentage, the man has weaken to the point of struggling to even stand.

But that doesn't stop him from trying, especially if the weather was so nice. It was such a rare occurrence (now) when the day was a mercy to his lungs. 

The man was 25 years of age, his formerly fit body was reduced to a skeleton -- causing his kimono to hang over his shoulder. His cheeks were slightly sunken from the lack of nutrition, but that doesn't obscure his boyish and handsome face nor does it darken the fighting spirit within his eyes. His hair was loose that reached his lower back, free from the confinement of a tie. Even a child could see that he was sick, but that doesn't stop the smile from stretching over face at the sight of the nice weather. 

This young man is known as Okita Souji, the Captain of the elite first troop in Shinsengumi. A prodigy in the art of the sword and a teacher to the Tennen Rishin-Ryu style.

"I wonder if Sei-san would allow me to go outside today?" He wondered aloud. It was a stretched but hopefully, Sei would allow him this small mercy.

He didn't have to wait long for his question to be answered as his beloved soon entered his room. She was in her usual hakama instead of the typical kimono (she doesn't like to feel restricted), the bump that could be seen near her stomach area caused a small smile to appear on the young man's face. 

The woman before him was as beautiful as the first time he had seen her. Even with her boyish clothing, it had never dampened her beauty. 

She entered the room with a grace -- the grace of a wolf -- that made the young man proud, and brought his meal inside. 

When she finally looked up, her face immediately brighten at the sight of him. "Souji-sensei! You're up, how are you feeling?" She asked, immediately examining his health like a good doctor. 

Souji chuckled lightly. "I'm feeling great actually... So great that I feel like I could --" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Sei placed the food beside him and immediately took out his medicine. "That's good to hear! Here, drink your medicine. We should try to maintain that condition."

Souji pouted at being cut off. He knew that the woman knew what he was about to say, that's why she cut him off. It was frustrating, but when she's like that, it's better to listen rather than argue. 

He could try again later. He took the offered medicine and gulped the whole thing with practiced ease. He has gotten used to the bitter taste, something that will forever stuck with him from now on. 

"Do you think you can eat something?" She asked, opening the lid to show him the delicious chicken porridge. 

His mouth watered for the first time in forever. "I think I can eat a whole meal." He said chipperly. 

Her face brighten even more at his answer and she eargerly took a spoonful of porridge and waited for him to take a bite. 

Usually he would have obliged at the invitation, but he was feeling good so he wanted to do something for himself for once. "I can do that myself, thank you."

Her brows furrowed in worry. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and took the spoon from her hand. "Yup! How about you help me with my hair?" He asked instead. The easiest way to have her to agree to with him was to make a compromise.

At first she hesitated, but in the end she agreed. There wasn't much she could say 'no' to him. So she placed the food on his thick blanket and moved to care for his hair. 

He humed in bliss as she comb his hair gently. He had always loved it when his sisters played with his hair when he was younger. But after the move, he had forgotten how good it was to let someone care for his hair. 

But then he got sick and was able to relive how nice it was to have his hair being cared for by someone else. It was one of the good things that happened to him. Which was few after his health had worsen. 

"I guess that ritual yesterday did wonders for your health." Sei started in a happy tone. 

Souji snorted in disbelief. "You actually believe that?"

"Well..." She hesitated, unable to answer him. 

"That's just some old tale superstition, Sei-san."

"But you allowed it."

"I only allowed all those rituals to happen because Kondo-san wished for it to happen. The least I could do while he's in battle is to lessen his worries."

"Souji-sensei..." At the thought of the others caused their mood to slightly dampened, but Sei wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Especially on such a good day such as this. 

"Well, he will certainly be happy to hear this news then!"

Souji nodded as he gave her a smile. "Yes!" 

They allowed the atmosphere to turn into a comfortable silence for a while, until Sei was forced to break the silence to discuss her trip to Souji.

"Souji-sensei," He hummed for her to continue. "I'm going to go out for a while to get more medicine. Can I trust you to not get into trouble?" She said the last line teasingly. 

He knew that but that doesn't stop him from pouting. "I'm not a child..."

"I wonder~" She said in a sing along tone. 

"I don't remember myself getting into as much trouble as you though." He shot back slyly, with that voice of his that always succeded in annoying her. 

"That's in the past!" She retorted vehemently. 

Souji snorted in amusement. "You caught a thief last week."

She huffed indignantly. "Well, someone has to catch that evil doer."

"You're pregnant." He retorted flatly. He winched slightly when she pulled on his hair a little too hard. "He was weak."

"Trouble." He said without missing a beat. 

That got him a slap on the shoulder. "Jerk." She huffed in indignant, but the anger on her face soon vanished once she was a witness to Souji's attempt of trying to stifled his laughter behind his sleeves. 

Once he was finished, he gave her an adoring smile. Something that immediately melted Sei's heart. It was truly a good day, especially if Souji hadn't coughed even once in his laughter. 

"Be careful then, Sei-san." He said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheeks. 

Sei couldn't help herself but to want to tease him at such a cute gesture. "Only the cheek?" She asked teasingly. 

Souji immediately blushed bright red at the query. Sei stifled her chuckle at the cute reaction. But it soon turned into a gasp of suprise when Souji leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. 

Her face turned red when he actually gave her a kiss, but her suprise soon turned to one of adoration. She stared at her beloved and found that he was staring hard at his porridge. She wondered how someone could be so cute and innocent even after being a father. 

"Have a nice trip, Sei-san." He muttered shyly, eyes not meeting her -- instead he opted to look at the outside scenery. 

Sei finally couldn't hold back her chuckle, she let it loose and the predicted pout appeared on his face. "Have a nice day, Souji-sensei. I'll be back by noon."

He finally looked at her and gave her his beautiful boyish smile. "Be back soon or I'll die of boredom." That got him a hit on the head. 

"Don't say something so morbid, idiot. Here --" she turned around and took out a book from behind her and gave it to the suprised Souji. "Hopefully this could at least lessen your boredom."

Souji tilted his head in curiosity at the book in his hand. "A western book? Where did you get this?" He asked, scanning over the alphabets on the cover of the book.

"Hijikata-san sent it over as a gift. He thought it would give you some amusement."

Souji read the title with a healthy amount of amusement, 'Devil's luck'. With such a title, it should provide him with some entertainment. 

"I'm shocked you're able to read so efficiently now."

Souji shrugged as he opened the book. "With so much time to spare, it would be a shock if I didn't."

Sei chuckled as she stood with his finished meal on hand. "Well, see you soon."

Souji nodded as he waved her good-bye. "Take care of yourself."

And with that she closed the sliding door and Souji was alone in the room. 

He immediately opened the book and read through the pages. 

 

"Am I doing this right?" Souji wondered as he examine his drawing on the ground. 

It was a magic circle he had found in the book. A summoning circle that would summon a devil that could grant wishes. He was curious whether it was to see whether it was true or not. 

He had waited for several days until Sei left the house to get his medicine again. The moment she left, he went to work. 

He had read the instructions several times and the book didn't mention any sacrifices, so he thought it couldn't hurt to try. 

That's how he ended up crouched down on the ground with a stick in hand and a magic circle (drawn perfectly) before him. 

He stood up and recited the spell. He was supposed to say it in English but he wasn't used to speaking the language (reading, understanding and speaking the language are three different things.) So he translated the spell into his mother tongue to make it easier on himself.

"Oh great devil, hear my plea. Help this poor man with a wish, that is neither selfish nor harmful. With only the light of my soul to guide you, please come before me!" He exclaimed the last word with strength. He had to also internally hold in his laughter at the cringeworthy spell. But alas, it is part of the ritual. He can laugh about it later.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. He hadn't realized that he had shut his eyes, so he opened them and was met with nothing. He sighed in dissapointment. 

It's not like he had high hopes for it to actually succeed, but it was still dissapointing to find nothing out of it.

He sat down on the steps and pulled his haori closer to himself. A small cold breeze passed through him and he shivered slightly. He immediately stood up once he found the weather too cold for him and made a move to turn, but his body suddenly froze. 

His hand went to his chest as his face pinched in pain. The feeling of molten hot lava flowing through his lungs began to invade his senses, and the urge to cough clouded his mind. He tried to hold back the impending cough but in the end it forced itself out. 

His back hunched in exertion as his couging fit began. It was so painful that his knees gave out and he fell to the ground painfully. But the pain on his knees never registered within his brain, as the pain in his chest was ten times far more agonizing than a mere scratch. 

He vaguely cringe at the fact that Sei would definitely scold him for going out without permission. 

Hot liquid began to makes it's way through his throat and soon it was too much for him to hold back. He coughed out the blood and it splattered to the ground. Covering the magic circle he had made. 

Whatever strength he had left was sipped out of him with that last cough and he fell to the ground on his right side. 

Before darkness took over his sense, he saw a black figure standing before him. He wondered if his summoning was actually a success. Not that he would remember it once he was awake.


	2. Akachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly, such a clever cat.
> 
> "From now on, your name will be Akachi..." He stated in a quiet voice.
> 
> Meoww.

Souji watched as his beloved tucked him in his blankets, fussing over it for the third time. He sighed once he realized that she wasn't about to stop if someone doesn't stop her.

So with a heavy heart, he tried to give her his best puppy face. "Sei-san, it's warm enough." He whined.

Her brows furrowed and she glanced at him with a frown. He gulped nervously at the stern look in her eyes. "Shut up, Souji-sensei. I don't want to hear the opinion of someone who broke protocols and got himself sick after."

(It seems like if it involves his health, she would not be easily swayed by his puppy face.)

Souji winched at the reminder of the previous week. He had caused quite a commotion with his unsupervised outing. He felt really guilty for making his beloved worry, he didn't expect to collapse so suddenly. He had been feeling quite alright for the past few days before that incident happened.

Now he was back to square one in trying to convince Sei to let him out. He doubted that it would be an 'okay' anytime soon. Not that the situation had changed much since before the incident.

"Um... Can you at least loosen the ropes?" Yup, she doesn't trust him at all. The ropes grounding his body to his futon was evident proof. "It's quite stifling in here." She can be quite extreme sometimes.

Sei huffed and completely ignored his request. She continued on her adjustment and once she was satisfied with her work, she stood up. "Now be a good boy and rest," She gave him a glare when she saw he was about to protest. "I mean it Souji."

The drop of 'sensei' in his name shut him up. Souji nodded nervously as his sweatdropped at the sight of the infamous asura before him. She rarely ever used that look on him, but when she did that just shows how pissed she was towards him.

And a pissed Sei is a dangerous Sei. She might not hurt him physically, but she can torture him in other unique ways. She always did have an imaginative mind.

Fortunately, the image of a terrifying asura disappeared and it was replaced by an Angel.

Girls, Souji thought nervously.

"Have a good rest, Souji-sensei." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back from Osato-san by tonight."

"Night..." He replied quietly, squirming in his futon to find a comfortable position.

He watched as she stood up and left the room quietly.

Not even an hour after Sei had left, he can already feel the boredom killing him. He didn't feel like resting. For some odd reason, he was feeling quite energetic. Well, as energetic as a sick person could be, which was enough since he felt like moving instead of dropping dead.

But Sei was really good at tying the ropes, so he was trapped. Doesn't it cross her mind that he might need to go to the toilet? Apparently not if the tightness of the ropes was any indication.

He sighed dejectedly when he realizes that he wouldn't be able to escape. He gave up after the third attempt, he was just wasting his energy.

He wished there was something he could do --

Meow.

Souji blinked when the sound reached his ears. He turned his head from side to side and found nothing. He could've sworn he heard a cat--

Meoww.

Souji slowly lowered his head to look at his feet and there it was standing just beside his hips. An adult feline with incredibly black fur and glowing bluish-green eyes that spoke of intelligence. Souji blinked his eyes in awe, doubting his own vision.

He could've sworn that Sei had closed all the doors and windows in his room. So where had this cat come from?

He stared at the cat as it brought up one of its paws and scratched at the ropes binding Souji to his futon. Souji gasped in surprise as that one swipe broke one of his bindings.

"Wha--"

He didn't even get to finish processing the situation when the cat moved to his other bindings and repeated its actions. Soon enough, Souji was free from his bindings.

The cat walked (smugly) towards Souji and sat beside his pillow as if waiting for Souji to do something.

The man was surprised and confused. He didn't know what to do in such situations. In the end, he gave up on thinking (he's not good at those) and let his instinct took over.

He reached over to the cat and pat it in thanks. "Thank you." He said, giving the cat a smile.

The cat nodded at him as though it understood his words. Maybe it does but Souji didn't put that much thoughts into it. He wondered whether his illness had reached his brain as well. He was way too calm at this sudden turn of event.

Fortunately, he didn't feel crazy. Or was this how crazy should feel like? He doesn't have experience in this department. maybe he should ask Sei once she came home.

But damn that cat has sharp claws. It would be painful if it scratched him.

Meoww.

Souji looked down and saw the cat pawing at his chest. He tilted his head in confusion. What would the cat want with him now? "Are you hungry?"

Meommm...

"No?" Souji stared at the ceiling for inspiration. "Uhh... Toilet?"

His sweatdropped at the cat's deadpan look. Who would have thought a cat could be so expressive. "Mate... Ouch! OK, OK, not a mate..." Souji wracked his brain for the right answer. What would a cat want? "Play?"

Meow!

Souji's face brightens at the positive sound. "Oh, so you want to play! But there's nothing here..." He searched his barren room, anything that could be used as a toy to play with the cat. That's when he noticed the abandoned ropes and immediately took a handful.

He shook the ropes slightly above the cat's head and grinned deviously when he saw its pupils slit in excitement. He moved the rope from side to side and the cat's head followed with vicious concentration, tails flicking in excitement. Souji suppressed a chuckle at the sight. It was so adorable.

He silently stood up from his futon and ready his body for a run. Once he got into position, he ran to the other side and the cat followed him with lightning speed. Souji gasped in surprise at how fast the cat was but he managed to evade the cat with a side step.

It's been so long since the last time he had to use his agility. The feeling of moving his body once again filled him with ecstasy.

Although that all ended when his body gave out on him. Again the feeling of betrayal pooled within himself, as it squeezed his heart.

He hunched forward and pressed his hand towards his mouth. He tried to stifle the coughing but it seems like his body was in a rage, so it only came out stronger the more he tried to suppress it, to the point a spat of blood came out. But it didn't stop there, the coughing continued until all the strength within his body left. He slumped beside the futon tiredly, arm stretched out in apology to his feline friend.

He hated the fact that all those strengths he rarely possessed were wasted by his coughing fit. He could've used it to play with the little one instead...

The cat walked towards his face and gave him a cat version of a worried look. Once again, he gave the cat an apologetic smile and reached for its head. He scratches the cat's ear gently as he apologized. "I'm sorry... Let me rest... For a while... I'll be back up... For sure..." The car licked his fingers in response.

Souji smiled fondly at the feline. Following his promise, he tried to control his breathing. He made sure he was on his right side and taking a slow breath so that it wouldn't exhaust his lungs too much.

He almost fell asleep with exhaustion, but a tiny sound woke him up. He turned to find the cat pawing at his futon, looking at him expectantly.

A small chuckle left him at the sight. Even a cat is taking care of him. He didn't know whether to feel touched or sadden by the fact that he had become so useless that even an animal needs to watch out for him.

With his small regained energy, he pushed himself up and crawled towards the futon with sluggish movement. Once he was suited within the futon, he pulled the blankets towards his body. Considering all the excitement that he had experienced that day, he wasn't shocked to find the cat helping him with the blankets by using its tiny mouth.

Truly, such a clever cat.

Ah... He should give it a name...

An image of a man with long crimson hair and sharp bluish-green eyes appeared behind the back of his mind. 'He' who was born in darkness, filled with destruction and surrounded by the color red... almost like blood...

Aka... chi...

He smiled and stared at the cat's bluish-green eyes. How curious, he wondered where that image had come from. For some reason, he felt like it was important but for his exhausted mind, he couldn't figure out why.

"From now on, your name will be Akachi..." He stated in a quiet voice.

Meoww.


	4. Chapter 4

Souji was feeling quite sluggish that morning -- the heaviness of his limbs and the constant ache in his chest -- but overall he felt better than most days.

Now he just had to find the will to open his eyes and start his daily routine --

The sound of thundering feet reached his ears, stopping his thoughts in its tracks. "Why you evil little pest!" The sound of his beloved's voice caused a smile to stretch over his face.

He opened his eyes -- this time feeling eager instead of detached -- and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He patiently waited for his rowdy companions to greet his day.

With a resounding boom, his shoji doors opened and two figures rushed into the room with lightning speed.

One of the figure was a little black feline, and the other was a grown woman (pregnant) that he loves.

(How she found that much energy while carrying another life inside her belly always baffled him.)

The feline ran towards him and hid behind his back, while his beloved towered over them like a menacing parent ready to give them the scolding of their life.

However, instead of being intimidated, he felt amusement.

Souji stifled a laugh at this familiar routine. This kind of greetings has become a norm in their modest house. The cat have been coming over their house ever since the first time they've met. Sei wasn't quite pleased with their personal intruder -- since the fur could irritate his throat -- but he could see that she was beginning to be fond of it as time passed.

Ever since this little creature came into their life, it's been very lively. It was both intelligent and a troublemaker to boot (or paw). With those characteristics, Akachi was bound to cause some chaos within the house.

(Not that he cared, since the cat allowed him to cuddle with it whenever he wanted.)

And it seems like their fondness was mutual.

"Akachi! How many times do I have to tell you to not barge into Souji-sensei's room." She glared at the creature, but the cat only gave her a small huffed.

Not in the slightest intimidated by their resident Ashura's angry aura.

(She ignored the fact that it was she who opened the door. It's not like closed doors would stop the devious feline from entering Souji's room anyway.)

The feline's sassy attitude only enrage her even more. She was about to launch her silver tongue mercilessly, but Souji's restrained laughter stopped her in her tirade.

"You guys... _Ha_... Sure gets along... _Ha_... well." He commented through his laughter. One hand over his mouth while the other warpped around his stomach.

Sei huffed as she gently sat down beside him, her previous anger gone like the wind. "You spoil him too much, Souji-sensei." She said, her glare locked onto the troublemaking feline on Souji's lap.

Said feline yawned and stretched across his lap lazily like it belonged there. Sei's brow twitched at the sight. The urge to throw it far away from her beloved almost overwhelmed her body.

(It's not like she was jealous or anything. Nope. Totally not. She swore the cat was provoking her though.)

Souji hummed lightly as he scratched the cat's ear. He really does spoiled it a little too much, doesn't he? But he can't help it, this little guy brought some life into their house. He wasn't as lonely when Sei went to fetch his medicine, and she didn't have to hold herself back when she wanted to communicate with others.

The burden of keeping him company was now split in two instead of it falling on Sei's slim shoulders alone. God knows that she needs some rest, especially with a baby inside her. He heard they were very heavy to carry inside their belly.

"When are you recieving?" He asked her quietly. It was almost her due date, and he wanted to at least let her know that he was there in spirit even if he can't be there with her physically.

She smiled at him lightly and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Maybe another two weeks," She gave him one of her silly smiles that he loves. "We're gonna be parents!" She exclaimed giddly and she launched herself towards him.

He caught her with no ounce of suprise and returned the warm hug. The cat meowed in discomfort (being squashed in between them) but didn't made a move to crawl away.

"Yes, we are!" He exclaimed with just the same amount of enthusiasm as his beloved. "Do you think its a girl or a boy?"

Sei released him and stared at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know... A boy, maybe?"

Souji chuckled. "I think it's a girl."

"How would you know?"

He tapped his heart and gave her a teasing smile. "I just do."

Sei laughed at his antics and gave him a kiss on the nose for his effort. "Alright, warrior, let's get you comfortable and I'll get you your breakfast."

**Meowww...**

Souji looked at the cat on his lap and sheepishly looked back at his beloved. She was already giving him a deadpan look. He chuckled nervously. "And some fish?" He asked hesitantly.

She huffed in indignant but didn't say 'no'. "I swear, sometimes you love that cat more than me." She said with a pout as she turned to leave.

Souji reached for her hakama before she could leave. She turned and he stared up at her pleadingly. "That's not true..." Her face blushed at his admittance. "I love you both equally!" He cheerfully added.

A thick mark appeared on her temple. She flicked his forehead by instinct. "See whether I give you anymore love!" She exclaimed as she marched out of the room.

"Love you too!" Souji shouted back wwoth suppressed laughter, but the coughing fit that follows after that dampens his good mood. At least Sei left before she heard him cough.

**Meow.**

A soft paw touched his cheek in comfort and he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his new friend. "You really are a smart cat." He chuckled when he got an 'of course' look from the cat.

He laid back down on his futon. Already feeling the exhaustion creeping from behind his eyelids. His day hasn't even started yet and he was already feeling the familiar sense of heaviness.

He turned and took the cat within his arms. Akachi's fur was so soft and it always chase the pain in his chest away when he cuddle with him.

"Ne, Akachi..."

**Meowww.**

"Do you think I will ever live long enough to watch my child grows up?"

 **Mow**...

Souji chuckled when he felt the cat's nails dug into his kimono. Not hard enough to hurt or contradict him, but firm enough to conveyed its' displeasure towards Souji's train of thoughts."Yeah, I thought so. It's impossible, isn't it?" He buried himself into the soft fur. Another mystery, Akachi's fur doesn't trigger his fits at all. "Even though we promised to fight this enemy together... It's still not enough."

Silence filled the air as the cat tries to give as much warmth to the human as it can.

"I'm scared..." Souji admitted, blankly. Concealing his emotions like the living weapon he was grown up to be. "I fear for the comrades fighting in this war. I was supposed to stand by their side..." He held the cat closer.

(Subconsciously, he fiddle with the stray hair that was tickling his cheeks. It was getting long, he wondered if he should cut it.)

"I'm oblivious to Kondo-san's or Hijikata-san's condition... Are they okay? Are they even alive? How about Shinpachi-san and Sano-san? Is Saito still fighting alone? I don't know anything. No one would say anything... Afraid I would break..." The veil hiding his darkest thoughts began to uncover itself. With no one to witness this side of him other then his cat companion, he allows himself to fall into darkness for a moment. "I'm supposed to be the shinsengumi's sword, but now I am just a fragile blade rusting at the side that could do nothing but to wait for...it's end." He admitted blankly.

**Meow. Meow.**

The cat touched Souji's dry face. There was a bitter smile on it, not his usual fake smile nor his empty smile. It was a self-deprecating smile."I can't even cry anymore... Why am I so useless? Akachi, I will one day leave Sei alone and our child fatherless... Do you think they will hate me for it?"

 **Meowww**.

Souji chuckled again when he saw the cat shaking it's tiny head. "Yeah, Sei could never hate me. I sometimes wonder what she sees in me. I was quite cruel to her before you know. My denseness was so over the top that I was called the king of dense. I hurt her a lot of time during that period... And yet she still stuck to me... Still wanting to protect me when it should've been the other way around."

He sighed tiredly, covering his face with both of his hands. "Why am I thinking of something so depressing?" He took a deep breath in and lightly patted his cheeks. "Bad thoughts, go away, go away!" He made a swiping gesture at the top of his head, as though that could physically dissipate his thoughts away.

Souji raised his head towards the open door and what entered his vision was the sight of a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Something about the sight calmed his raging heart. There was an aura of purity surrounding the tree, he wondered if there's a god residing within it. If there was, he hoped that it would protect his beloved and child once he would inevitably leave them.

"Sakura..." Souji smiled as the name rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Let's name her Sakura..." His smile widened at the sudden brilliant thought.

He turned when the door opened and Sei entered the room with his breakfast. She paused when she saw his bright and boyish smile. She also unconsciously smiled along with him. His smile had always been quite infectious.

"Sei-san, our daughter... Let's name her Sakura!" He said excitedly.

She blinked her eyes in suprise, but soon laughter exploded from within her. Sei sat beside him and placed his breakfast down, she gently tapped his head affectionately.

"We don't even know if its a girl, Souji-sensei." She said, merits dancing in her beautiful dark eyes.

Souji pouted for a moment before tilting his head up and straightened his posture. "I'm 100% sure our child is a girl."

 **Moeww**.

"Don't look at me like I'm insane, my instinct is telling me so."

Sei chuckled quietly, she reached over and brushed his bangs aside. "I guess if its Souji-sensei's legendary insight, then I'm sure our child is a girl." She said with supressed humour.

Souji nodded approval. "Finally, you're lis--" His sentence was cut off by a coughing fit.

Akachi jumped off his lap and stood beside him quietly, letting Sei soothes her beloved. She rubbed his back to ease the pain and grabbed the water to sooth his throat.

Souji gladly drank the offered tea.

"Here, eat something and then take your medicine. That's enough excitement for one day..." She said sadly as she offered him a spoonful of broth.

He sighed in sadness, hands clenched at his lap in frustration. But it soon relaxed as he offered his beloved a smile. "It's never enough..."

"I know..."

Meow...

The cat watched the couple in silent. Large bluish-green eyes focused on the sick man, something unreadable swam inside those intelligent orbs. It stood beside them, observing and... protecting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is so depressing. And it's not going to get any happier either. So be WARNED. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from either of the series. Heck, I don't even know that much about High-school dxd. If you guys are willing to share your knowledge, please do. 
> 
> The only reason I'm writing this was because I fell in love with Okita Souji's fictional character. Which includes Okita from hakuouki too. 
> 
> I wanted to write something about him but I didn't want to go through the history. That's when I remembered something about Sirzechs peerage from all those fanfic I read. 
> 
> That's how this fanfic was born!! 
> 
> My updates are inconsistent and unfortunately I have a disease known as procrastination on updating (not writing). So I hope you're patience with me. 
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta so my story will have some grammatical problems. Forgive me for my errors. 
> 
> With that, please enjoy!


End file.
